


Till I'm Old and Gray

by eversincenewyork (carlammenezes)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just an excuse to imagine these two being parents, vm baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlammenezes/pseuds/eversincenewyork
Summary: It's a special day for Virtue and Moir. All of their loved ones are gathered at the cottage to be part of their son's christening. But if it's up to Tessa, that's not the only emotional event happening that day. (With Marie France's help)





	Till I'm Old and Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts).



> I was at the kids section in a department store and I couldn't stop thinking about a VM baby. I'm so glad Charlie White is on the same boat.  
> Title comes from Tiago Iorc's song that has the same name. PLEASE DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR AND GO LISTEN TO THAT. 
> 
> Thank you so much to the incredible @tulleofdecember20th / @nicknotkidman for the support, wonderful insights and for being amazing. 
> 
> Hope you like this :)  
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or talk to me on Twitter @eversincevm

Two major surgeries. Three Olympics and God knows how many other competitions. Nothing compared to what she was feeling that day. 

Kaitlyn had just texted her to say that she arrived at the hotel with Andrew. Tessa was thankful that her friends managed to make the trip to Ontario just weeks after winning bronze Beijing. She was so glad that Scott and her were able to witness that moment - while offering commentary for CBC. JF and his family were already in the city. The whole Virtue-Moir clan was already in town. Patrice arrived the day before after a busy week at Gadbois. With Scott. Scott, who kept apologizing to her for not being able to help with the preparation. He had no idea that she was actually glad that he wasn’t there with her. She wouldn’t be able to do what she’s planning to do if he were there in the previous days. 

Kate is dropping the white petals on the floor to form a flower carpet in the aisle. Marie France is checking if every chair already has been decorated with the small peonies bouquet. Jordan is giving the finishing touches to the altar while Tessa is putting up pictures on the tree right behind the altar. She was inspired by a blog post about Family Trees and thought it would be a nice idea to have one that day. So that’s why she was hanging pictures of her parents, Scott’s parents and one of her, Scott and Thomas right below. 

Thomas. The reason why everyone was coming to the cottage that day. The one and a half year-old boy who arrived in the world to make everyone collectively swoon and steal all of their hearts. If someone asked Scott to describe him, he would say Thomas is the cutest, smartest, brightest kid he’s ever seen. But his opinion is a little bit biased. After all, that’s his kid.  _ His. _ With Tessa. There’s not a single day in which he doesn’t thank her for the little boy who finally turned Scott into someone who knows how to use a smartphone. Scott learned - when Thomas was three months old - that your phone can run out of memory. He was too cute for Scott not to grab his phone and take a thousand pictures and videos to share with their families. 

Tessa sent him with Thomas to his parents’ house after he and Patch finished the hard work. Lightning the trees, setting up the tables, the chairs, managing to create a small dance floor, giving directions to the guys that would be in charge of the bars - drinks, popcorn, cotton candy cookies and finger foods ones. She gave him instructions to come back an hour before the christening was scheduled to start.  

“Why do you look panicked?” Jordan asks, sending her a worried look.

“I’m not! I’m just excited to have everyone here. It’s been a while.” From the left first row of chairs, Marie France silently mouths a  _ everything will be alright _ . She’s the only one who knows the real reason behind Tessa’s anxiousness. 

_ “Marie? I know it’s a lot to ask on such short notice, but would you be able to get here earlier? I could pay for your flight ticket.” _

_ “Did something happen? How much earlier are we talking here?” _

_ “Tomorrow?” _

_ “What’s going on? I can take over for Scott, we can send him home if you need him.” _

_ “No! And I don’t want him to know you’re here. He’d get suspicious.” _

_ “You’re scaring me, dear. Are you two okay?” _

_ “Yes, it’s just that…” _

_ “What?” _

And that’s how Marie France ended up in London three days earlier. They had a lot to do. 

Scott and Tessa had chosen the cottage because the place held a lot of great memories and was easy to access from Ilderton and London. They don’t spend as much time there as they’d like to - they’re living in Montreal, decided to call it their home after (or even before) Pyeongchang.  _ Home.  _ Their home has definitely changed during the past year. The white couch now had a few stains, the living room white walls had been slightly “redecorated” with gouache paint in the form of very small hands, and the table, usually set with two glasses, now had two glasses and a baby bottle. And they couldn’t be happier. 

When they finish the decoration and Marie France and Kate excuse themselves to get ready for the event, Tessa welcomes Danielle Earl into the house. She asks Jordan to check the tables’ flower arrangements to tell Danielle her plans. She would need her help in order to capture the moment she can’t stop thinking about for the last couple of days. 

A little bit later, she’s sitting at the kitchen table with Marie France checking if they hadn’t forgot anything. Everything seemed to be working according to their plan, except for an exasperated Scott who just entered the house with Thomas - wearing the smallest suspenders ever - in his arms. 

“Babe, did we hire a band? A van has just arrived with sound equipment and the guy is telling me he was hired by the band who’s playing here today?” He seems confused. Tessa nearly spills the water she was drinking. 

“Actually, it’s a gift from me and Patrice.”  _ Thank God for Marie France. _ “But they don’t start playing until after the christening.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Thank you! Tessa forgot to tell me that.” She can’t even look at his face. 

“It was a surprise for her as well. I should’ve told you guys before, but…”

“No,  Marie. It’s amazing. Thank you so much.” Tessa says. “I’ll go have a shower, Kelly should be arriving soon to do my hair.” And just like that she runs to her room. 

“What’s going on?” Scott asks Marie France. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, darling. She’s just nervous, you know how she gets when she plans an event, right?” She pats him in the arm. “Now give me this little boy and go check if everything’s ready out there.”

An hour later, Tessa leaves the house in her new dress, with her hair curled in waves and a heart that seems like it’s about to beat out of her chest. It looks like everyone is already there. She greets a few people until she finds Scott talking to Andrew and Patch and walks towards them. She hugs him from behind and drops a small kiss on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers in his ear. “Hi, guys! I’m so glad you’re here.” She hugs both Patch and Andrew and holds Scott’s hand. “Where’s the mini troublemaker?” 

“With mom and Charlotte. I told them not to make a big fuss, he’s wearing a white shirt…”

“It’s alright. I’ll go talk to everyone.” She squeezes his hand, gives him a small peck on the lips and runs to hug Kaitlyn. 

 

It was an easy decision to have Jordan and Danny at the altar with them, holding Thomas while the priest makes a sign of a cross in his forehead. His godparents. The ones who put up with all their nonsense for so many years, who used to scheme behind their backs when times were rough. But most of all, they hoped Thomas could learn a thing or two with them. Jordan’s strength, the way she never takes no for an answer, the way she fights for the ones she loves. Danny’s kindness, humour, light way of dealing with life. So yeah, it wasn’t that hard to choose them. (May Charlie and her brothers never hear this).

When water is poured over Thomas’ head, the priest tells them it symbolizes a new beginning and Tessa can’t stop thinking that  _ yes, it really is. _ After he gives Thomas the candle and tells him to shine his light in the world, he says a few kind words to everyone in attendance and finishes the ceremony. Tessa is glad that Scott’s the one holding Thomas. She’s shaking too much. He can tell there’s something off, is about to ask her what’s wrong, when she looks at him with nothing but nervousness and love in her eyes.

“Can we talk very quickly?” And now he’s officially worried. “Inside the house.” She extends her hand for him to hold, which he does, and everything is happening so fast that he doesn’t notice the confused look in his family and friends faces nor hears Marie France asking everyone to please stay on their seats. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” He asks her as soon as they enter the living room. 

“Thomas, come here, darling.” Scott puts him on the floor so he can walk in his mother’s direction. Scott stays over there. He can see she’s looking for something inside a box that decorates the room’s bookcase. When the boy finally reaches Tessa, she kneels down to try to match his height. “Could you please be a good boy and give daddy this for me?”

He is too far to see what she’s giving him. Also, he might be a little nervous, but he could swear he’d heard the sound of camera flashes somewhere in the room. Thomas starts walking towards him and stops in the middle of the way. He looks at his mom.

Thomas had just started walking the week before. He had been hinting it, but it actually happened when he was playing with his mom in the living room and realized that his dad had just got home. He let go of Tessa’s hand and before she could do anything to hold him, he was on his way to his dad, walking wobbly towards him. Safe to say there were tears. On both ends. 

“Come on, it’s a gift for daddy.” And when Thomas turns back to keep walking to Scott, the man notices what’s in his son’s hands. He’s so confused that he fails to notice that Tessa was approaching him, with tears on her eyes. 

“Dada”, Thomas mouths when he lifts his arm to deliver the object to his owner. Now,  _ he’s  _ shaking. He kneels down just like Tessa did a few seconds before and blinks twice. There’s a little velvet box in front of him. When he manages to look at Tessa to ask her  _ what is going on _ , he’s aware that he is witnessing - and starring in - a scene that he will never forget. There she is, down on one knee, right behind Thomas, in less than an arm’s distance from him. Crying. 

“T?” His voice is shaking, just like his whole body. 

“Our family is already here. Our closest friends. This little guy…” she kisses Thomas’ head. “And you know who also happens to be here? A priest.” She laughs a little. He looks shocked. “We have all we need. So, Scott Patrick Moir, love of my life, will you marry me?”

And then she can see the tears rolling down his face. He’s still not moving, though.

“Babe? Now would be a nice time to say something, you know?”

“Am I dreaming?” Is all he manages to say, his voice wobbly. She laughs out loud. Thomas goes to the center table and starts playing with the decoration, clearly more interesting than the scene in front of him. 

It just made sense. Their family and friends would be there. They wouldn’t have to deal with media requests to cover the wedding. Only them and the people who they cared the most. She hates herself for not thinking about that earlier, not only four days before the christening date. Well, it took her a moment in her old bathroom in her mother’s house, with three sticks on the marble counter, each of them containing two very clear pink lines, for her to realize what a great opportunity that would be. Of course they talked about marriage a bunch of times. But she always said that it would just give them a label that they didn’t really need. So he didn’t pop the question. But at that moment, in that old bathroom, she thought:  _ why not? _

She decided right away that she would surprise him. And their family. So that meant that she couldn’t count on her mom or Jordan to help her plan the whole thing, which led to a very awkward call with Marie-France. Really, there was no one else better than her to keep a secret and help Tessa transform a christening party into a wedding. On the very next day, Marie France arrived in London. 

“You are not.” She says when she grabs the box from his hands and opens it, revealing two wedding bands. “I know I was supposed to give you an engagement ring and then the wedding bands, but we haven’t exactly been following the rules of society, right?” 

“Is this really real? We’re getting married?” He shakes his head trying to believe in what his eyes are seeing.

“ _ If  _ you say yes, we are.” She gets closer to him, caressing his cheek with her hands after depositing the little box between them on the floor. 

“I know I refused to dance to the Pride and Prejudice soundtrack so many times and I know that you know that I secretly love that movie, so there’s really no other way to answer this than with  _ a thousand times yes. _ ” And they don’t know exactly who started the kiss, and it really doesn’t matter at that point, not when they’re trying to assure each other with their lips and tongues that  _ yes _ , this is finally real. They made it. 

And if he thought he was hallucinating when he kept hearing the flash sound, he was truly concerned when the kiss was interrupted by someone sobbing loudly. And he was sure that wasn’t their kid. They break the kiss and as soon as he opens his eyes, he spots Danielle, camera in hand, right behind the couch. 

“I’m sorry, guys… It’s just that…”  _ It’s just that you’re so cute. _ It’s what she wants to say. 

And they burst out laughing.

“I think we should get back out there.” Says Tessa, grabbing the box to put it in Thomas’ pants pocket and trying to get up from the floor. 

“T, wait! I don’t even have a suit here.”

“I would marry you in that Moir’s skate shop t-shirt you never take off, you silly. Plus, you look handsome. And I don’t have a bride dress either.”

“What if Thomas asks us someday where are the pictures of mommy and daddy in bride and groom clothes?”

“Oh, I thought about this.” Of course she did. “If he asks, we’ll just print the pictures from that  _ amazing _ bridal shoot we did and pretend that was actually our wedding.”

 

He stood next to the priest, their friends and family’s curious eyes focused on him. They were all confused. When Kate asks what’s going on, he shrugs, laughing. And then he points to the beginning of the aisle, to another sight he would never forget. There she was, holding Thomas’ little hand and a pink peonies small bouquet. 

“We’re getting married!” Scott yells. 

“Surprise!” Says Tessa before starting to cry. Again. Thomas just smiles, loving the shocked looks in everyone’s faces. 

 

She sees Patrick, Liz right by his side. “It was about time!”, he says when they’re walking past him. 

“I can’t believe this!”, she notices Kaitlyn saying to Andrew. 

“These two are going to kill us, Kate.” It’s what she hears Alma telling her mom. 

“Are you sure you aren’t rushing things, guys? You’ve only been together for like… 25 years?” Jordan nearly screams, not really knowing how to express her shock over the sudden news. She already had a tissue in her hand, trying to dry her tears. 

“I told you he was going to say yes, mon chéri.” Marie France says, squeezing her hand and kissing Thomas’ cheek. Patch being Patch only gives her a reassuring nod, but his eyes had unshed tears, just like he did in Pyeongchang -  when all of Tessa and Scott’s and his and Marie’s dreams came true. 

“I love you.” Is everything her mom tells her. 

She finally reaches Scott, a huge grin on his face, and he kisses Thomas’ head. Tessa puts the little guy on the floor and he runs to Charlotte. 

 

“Oh my God, you’re finally making an honest man out of me, eh? Tessa Virtue asked me to marry her, everyone!” He half-shouts to their loved ones, all gathered there, making them all laugh with his typical goofy behavior. What the newly engaged couple can’t see, since they are too preoccupied staring into each other eyes and seeing nothing but pure love, is that each and everyone of the guests gazed at them showing their silent support at this new mark of Tessa and Scott’s partnership.

“Welcome to the Canadian royal wedding, everyone.” Says the priest. 

 

When it’s finally time for the vows, they both think there are no tears left to cry. Silly couple. 

 

“More than giving me the privilege to hold your hand when we were seven and nine, more than gold, you gave me the greatest honour of my life, your heart. I swear I still don’t know what I did to deserve it, really, but I’m so glad it’s happened.” He squeezes her hand. “I have to thank aunt Carol. We wouldn’t be here today without you. Cupid’s got nothing on you. Nothing.” He looks for his aunt and they both send her a kiss when they spot her. 

“Of course skating brought us together, but I like to think that even if I was a hockey player and you some brilliant designer, psychologist, dancer, or, I don’t know, famous youtuber, we’d still have found each other.” He tries to wipe her tears but ends up just caressing her face. “I hate when people say we were inevitable. I like to think we choose each other everyday. And it is the easiest decision I’ve ever done in my entire life. They also say we may have ruined each other for other people. If that’s true, I’m fucking glad we did it.” She smacks him in the arm, nodding towards the priest. “I’m sorry.” He blushes. 

“All of our scars… we got those on the same ground. I can’t say loving you was always easy. We know that isn’t true.” 

“Oh yes, we do”. Danny says out loud, earning an elbow strike from his wife. Everyone laughs and Scott just shakes his head. 

“But it was worth it. Some people might think that my favorite sound is the intro to Gangsta’s Paradise. And I really love that. But this? This woman crying and laughing at the same time? Nothing compares to this. I feel like my mission in life is to make sure that she always has reasons to do that. I want it all with you, my love. Kitchen dance parties, Tim Hortons, watching Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time. Watching our kid grow up, Jeopardy every night, ballroom dancing every friday. I promise to laugh at your jokes even though the delivery isn’t always the best and I end up stealing them for my personal catalogue.” She pretends she’s mad for a second. He kisses her cheek. 

“I know some of you teased me a lot when I said that everybody should have a Tessa. And I stand by what I said. I just wish everyone had a chance to not only find a love like this, but to act on it, to learn from it, to cherish it, to live it. I love loving you, T. And I’ll never take it for granted.” He looks at the priest and Tessa just knows he’s up to something. “Now can I please kiss her?”

“Not yet, son. Be patient.”

“Oh, that I am.” And everyone is laughing again. 

 

Then it’s her turn. She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She’s not sure it’s working, but Scott’s eyes are telling her that she could recite their grocery list and he would still love her for it. 

 

“How would you describe your relationship? That’s a question we had to answer approximately a million times in our lives. They wanted us to say we were like brother and sister, boyfriend and girlfriend, but we never knew how to answer that. Sometimes I wanted to be the girlfriend.  _ You didn’t _ .” She points at him. Everyone laughs again. He tries to contain his laugh. “You didn’t want to be the boyfriend. At least not mine anyways.” And then  _ she _ is laughing. “Other times it was the other way around. What we knew for sure was that we were far from being brother and sister.” Someone - probably Danny - whistles. 

“I think everyone here today knows that. We struggled. Business partners, bandmates… but most importantly, during all this time we were best friends. Even when we couldn’t stand one another for like 3 seconds. We still were best friends. Today, we’ll become husband and wife. But if someone asked me that question again, I wouldn’t say you’re my husband. I’d say you’re my everything. Because that’s what you are. And always have been. My everything.”  _ Can someone dehydrate from crying too much? _ Scott wants to ask her. 

“I’m pretty sure that at some point, every single person in this room worried about how attached we became. How  _ codependent _ we grew to be. I wondered what life without you would look like. We actually tried it once, but I guess it didn’t work out very well, huh? So guess what? I don’t want to do this, to do life without you. I love to see the world through your eyes. With your dork, passionate, generous eyes.” Scott widens his eyes, and points at them, as if he tried to tell everyone  _ see? She’s talking about  _ my  _ eyes.  _

“Once, I thought I didn’t want any of this. Children, marriage, the whole thing. Everything changed when I realized that it was not that I didn’t want it all. It was that I was  _ afraid  _ of actually having it all. And I’m so thankful I get to have it all with you,  _ together _ , my love. You’re a wonderful father to our kids.” 

“Wait, kids?” He stares at her, expectantly. She nods, a huge smile on her face. “T?”

“Yes, babe. Kids.” She lets go of his hand to put them on her belly. There’s a sound of “awww” coming from the guests. 

And if Scott was managing to cry in a subtle way so far, he was now full on sobbing. 

“I can’t wait to start this new journey with you. I love loving you too, babe. Thank you for being you, for loving me, for loving us. And I’m sorry, sir.” She looks at the priest. “But I’m about to kiss this guy.”

A couple of hours later, Scott posts a picture of Tessa leaning her head on his shoulder, wrapping him up in her arms, Thomas hugging their legs, and him proudly showing the camera the ring on his left hand. Leave it to Scott and Tessa to be the king and queen of role reversals. The caption reads:  “I said yes!”

 

They’ve been saying I do to each other for nearly three decades. 

“Do you want to keep dancing with Scott and say no to the National Ballet?”

I do.

“Do you like dancing with Tutu more than playing hockey, really?”

I do.

“Do you want to move to the States to actually have a shot at the Olympics?”

“Do you want to to this, T? For real? I don’t think it’s something we can forget later.”

“Do you really prefer to practice carrying sandbags instead of a real partner?”

“She wants this, but I don’t think you have it in you, Scott. Do you?”

“Do you want to come back?”

“Would you like to move in with me?”

“Do you want to hold him?”

I do. I do. I do. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was definitely not an easy task to write Scott's vows. I can't make justice to everything he's already said about Tessa in real life, better than any vow I could ever think of.


End file.
